


taking care

by DenaCeleste



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adult baby, Age Play, Cloth Diapers, Cuddling, Daddy Hannibal, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Little Will Graham, M/M, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Onesies, Other assorted accoutrements for NSAP, Praise Kink, Thumb-sucking, Wetting, bottles, but gently, enforcing diaper use, lots of praise, swaddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: Will Graham is exhausted from university and comes home to his boyfriend Hannibal, hoping he can just get some rest. Unable to keep himself from falling into his little headspace, Will fights it, scared to fall too deep, to be that vulnerable, but he knows he needs it.When he arrives home just before lunch, he's surprised to find Hannibal waiting for him. His Daddy is ready to take him all the way down and has a few surprises in store to accelerate the process. Because Hannibal wants to take care of his baby boy, and he won't let Will get in his own way this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XCuteAsHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/gifts).



> Here I am, writing the Non-Sexual Age Play Hannigram fic my darling Cutie and I wanted to see in the world. This is a topic near and dear to my heart, but I haven't written much in this particular vein. 
> 
> I was inspired by Cutie's wish for this fic, but also by the amazing NSAP Avengers fics out there, which really got me thinking about possibly writing my own. 
> 
> Duen min, I hope you enjoy this! Thank you so much for the help with the summary! To any who find NSAP a safe haven in a harsh world, I hope you enjoy this as well. <3

The door swung open on silent hinges, and Will paused at the sight before him: Hannibal, dressed in the most comfortable looking sweater the gods ever made. All Will wanted was to snuggle into it. 

"Dear Will, you look dreadful." Hannibal frowned at him, then backed into the foyer, holding the door open as Will trudged inside. He let his bag slip from his shoulder to drop to the floor just inside the doorway. 

It was too heavy. Everything was too heavy. University was much harder this term than last, ever since he narrowed down his major. He dragged, and he couldn't keep his eyes open most days. 

"Daddy," he whispered. "I didn't think you'd be home yet." No, he thought he'd be able to freshen up a bit before facing Hannibal. He’d thought there were several hours yet until the end of the work day. 

"It's the first day of your Spring Break, and you planned to arrive today. Of course I'm home." Hannibal cupped Will's face as if it were some precious thing, but that wrinkle between his Daddy's brows spoke of...consequences. "You're too thin, and you have dark circles. Nightmares again, I suspect." 

Hannibal pressed a kiss to his forehead, then sighed, a warm brush of air across his skin. "What's to be done about this, darling?" 

Relief washed through him like cool water in a desert. Consequences weren't fun, but it meant he didn't have to think so much about himself and his body and making everything...work. He could let himself relax until he was lighter, freed from so much _stuff_ , even though he sometimes fought against it. He’d try not to fight so hard this time.

Probably.

"Dunno, Daddy." Will nuzzled into Hannibal's hands, the cuffs of the sweater brushing against his cheeks and just as soft as it looked. "You choose. Please." 

The frown left his face, to be replaced with a very small, satisfied smile. "Of course, sweet boy. I'll take care of everything." 

\--

Will sat at the table--at his seat, which had the comfy green pillow on it--and scooped up another bit of egg. Daddy made them scrambled, and made sure they were all bite-sized and easy to swallow. Even the sausage was cut up into itty bits. He giggled. Itty bits. The words sounded funny in his head. 

Fingers carded through his hair, and he peered up as Hannibal set a small plateful of grapes down by his elbow. Each grape was cut in half, but when Will reached for one, he found his hand in Daddy's, led away. 

"That's for dessert, my darling. A light dessert, then maybe a bath, and a nap. Does that sound good to you?" Daddy tucked a curl back behind Will's ear, and Will tipped his head into the caress. 

"Yeah, Daddy. Thanks." Will ducked his head now, feeling shy as he always did when he started getting...smaller, inside. It didn't take him long to finish his dinner. He wanted those grapes, but Daddy stopped him again. 

"Let me," he crooned as he picked up one piece and held it in front of Will's mouth. "Open, sweetheart." 

Will's jaw dropped, and Hannibal fed him like a little baby bird. A smile curved his mouth, and Will couldn't tear his gaze away, just kept opening for his Daddy, swallowing down the cold, sweet bits of fruit. 

When they were done, Hannibal put the dishes in the sink, and took Will by the hand to lead him upstairs. He ran the bath, not too hot, and turned to face Will. 

"You need to get out of your clothes, Will. You can't take a bath in them." Hannibal wagged his finger and Will grabbed for it with a giggle. Hannibal tutted. "I'll help." 

Will flushed as Daddy worked his hands under his shirts--he had on three layers--and drew them up over his head. He trembled when Daddy got to his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and tugged them down with his boxers. 

He covered his groin with his hands. Daddy pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "It's okay. You just need to step into the bath." He gently disentangled Will's hands and helped him into the tub. 

His eyes locked onto the rubber duckie in the corner. He glanced at Daddy, then away again. It probably wasn't for him. 

Except then Daddy picked it up and set it in the water, right there in front of him. He reached for it, and it gave a little squeak when he squeezed it. He smiled and directed his new toy around the tub. He was in this moat with Will, protecting the castle and scaring away all enemies. Ser Duckie was brave. 

He wondered if he could convince Daddy to get a little sword for him. 

Hannibal got out the no-tears shampoo and a small plastic pitcher. He dipped the pitcher into the water, poured it over Will’s head as he played, and then massaged the shampoo in until Will melted like putty in his hands. 

He didn’t let go of Ser Duckie, though. Not even when Daddy said it was time to get out. 

“Ser Duckie can come too, right?” He blinked water out of his eyes, and Daddy wiped the water away from them carefully. 

“If you like, sweet boy. Now, up you get.” He pulled the plug on the tub, and then held up a fluffy towel, which he wrapped around Will as soon as he stood, and then helped him out of the tub so he wouldn’t slip. 

“Mmm, warm.” Will rubbed his cheek against the heated fabric. 

“We wouldn’t want you to catch a chill.” Hannibal pulled out a stool. “Now sit here, and I’m going to dry your hair.” 

Will wrinkled his nose. “It’s noisy. Don’t like it.” He nudged the stool with his toe but didn’t sit down. 

Daddy tutted at him. “I’ll keep it on low, dear one, but you can’t take your nap until your hair is dry.” He plugged in the dryer and held it at the ready, then aimed an expectant look at Will. 

He hated that look. It was part hope and part frown and it made Will feel like he’d hurt Daddy’s feelings. “Fiiine-uhhhh.” He sat down hard enough to rock the stool, though Daddy made sure he didn’t tip. 

Daddy was good that way, even when Will was grumpy. Which he completely wasn’t, he didn’t even need a nap. 

The flick of a switch and whirr of the dryer made him flinch, and he tugged the towel until he felt properly swaddled. Mostly. 

The warm air felt kind of nice against his face, but he didn’t like the sounds it made in his ears. He pet Ser Duckie, paid attention to the smoothness of his little body, the slight ridges of his tail and wings and around his beak. 

It took forever, but Daddy finally announced that he was done. “Let’s go to your room now, sweet boy. We’ll get you ready for a nap.” 

“Don’t need a nap,” Will grumbled, but followed along anyway, the towel flapping around his calves. 

“To lay down, then,” Daddy said, like that fixed anything. 

He stopped in his tracks when he saw what waited for him on the bed in the guest room. A onesie covered in green dinosaurs, but also diapers, powder, and wipes. He started to shake his head, but a hand clamped on his arm to pull him in. 

“Daddy, I’m a big boy. Don’t need diapers anymore.” A whine laced Will’s voice, but he had to protest. He really didn’t need all this. They’d never done this, exactly. He’d never been so little that he needed things like _that_ , and he didn’t respond well to new things. Or old things he didn’t like, as evidenced by the hair dryer. 

“You’re my baby boy, dear Will, and as you haven’t been caring for yourself the way you should--no, the way we agreed you would, going off to school so far away--then there are certain things that must be done.” He patted the bed where Will was supposed to sit. “I said I would take care of everything. I meant everything.” 

Will’s bottom lip trembled and his eyes burned. This felt like a punishment, like Daddy was disappointed in him, and if there was something he couldn’t handle above all else, it was failing Daddy. 

“Shh, it’s okay, just let go. Go deeper, and know that I adore every inch of you.” Hannibal brushed a kiss across his mouth, sweet and tender, and then pushed on his chest until he lay flat on his back. 

Will bit back a whimper when Hannibal pulled the towel ends apart to expose him fully, but it was nothing to what he felt about what Daddy said next. 

“I want you to hold onto your knees for me, darling. I need to make sure you’re fully clean and then powder you to prevent chafing.” He helped, pulling Will’s legs up by his calves and pushing back until Will tucked one hand under one knee, and Ser Duckie under the other. 

Hannibal smiled, a slight curve that mellowed some of the roiling in Will’s tummy. “Good boy, that’s very good. You’re doing well. Now, first the wipes. It might be a little cold, but you’ll feel so clean when I’m done.” 

The lid on the wipes gave a plastic snap, and Will pulled on his knees, exposing himself more even as he tried to hide his face from the noise. He yelped at the first cold swipe, but got quieter after that. 

Daddy hadn’t lied, he did feel clean, although his blush went on forever when Daddy cleaned his penis and scr--sc--the dangles. Daddy liked proper words, but sometimes it was hard for Will to remember, or the words didn’t feel nice in his mouth. Especially when he was little, and Daddy didn’t want him to think too hard. 

His tummy fluttered as Daddy powdered him, and he couldn’t contain a giggle as it poofed everywhere. But the smile dropped off of his face when Daddy got the diaper, a cloth one made of something really soft, and he expertly folded it into place and pinned it before Will could struggle too much. 

“Let go of your legs now, darling.” Daddy helped, massaging his legs as he lowered them. Will wiped Ser Duckie off on the towel. He’d gotten powder on his beak. 

Daddy pulled until he sat upright, and somehow got his onesie on while he wasn’t paying attention. Then he had to lay down, _again_ , so the buttons could be slid into their holes. 

“That’s a good boy. You’re behaving so well for me.” Daddy’s voice went all soft and warm and Will wanted to listen to him say those things over and over again. “I have a surprise for you in your room, you know.” 

Will perked up. “A surprise?” He grabbed Hannibal’s hand and tugged on it. “Show me. Please,” he added when Daddy raised one eyebrow. 

Rudeness was not allowed in their house. It was the top rule on the chalkboard that hung on the door to his room. 

They walked in together and Will saw that almost a full half of the room was taken up with--was that a--

“Daddy, did you get me a crib?” He had flutters in his belly again, what with the addition of the diapers, which Daddy already had in supply somehow. 

“Yes. And it has some lovely things in it. Why don’t you go look?” Daddy patted him on his padded butt and Will heaved a put-upon sigh, even though curiosity had him in its grasp.

He crept closer and closer, and found mounds of pillows and soft blankets, three large stuffed animals--a bright yellow duckie, a rainbow fishie, and a bright green froggie with sparkling eyes--watching him from one corner, and a light bouncy ball in a soft green color. 

Will couldn’t resist settling himself in a nest of pillows and pulling one of the cloud-like blankets over him. He put Ser Duckie nearby and tucked him under a blanket as well. He probably needed a nap, but Will didn’t, no way. He looked up, determined to stay awake, and above the crib swayed a mobile hung with painted fishies swimming through the air. 

“I take it that you approve, sweet boy?” Daddy closed the one side of the crib off, and now his nest had four walls, but no ceiling so he didn’t feel trapped. 

“Mmm, when’d you do all this?” Will nabbed Bowie, which he'd just decided was the perfect name for his fishie, and cuddled close. 

“When I saw how you looked on Skype three weeks ago, my darling. This is going to be a very relaxing, healthy vacation for you. Now, close your eyes,” Hannibal ordered in a firm voice. 

Will rolled his eyes, but closed them anyway. Tinkling music rang out above him, and he peeked to see the mobile turning. He wasn’t sure what song it was, but it made him tingle all over and he let out a long breath as sleep took him gently under. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mostly restful nap, Will experiences storytime, a slight interruption in his headspace, and a new level of trust with his Daddy. This calls for a nice warm chocolate bottle, followed by cuddles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutie, duen min, I hope you enjoy this! Your support and enthusiasm over the whole fic and this topic means so much to me. *cling nuzzle* 
> 
> To my commenters, my kudosers, my readers, I appreciate you so much! <3 Thanks for checking this out, and I very much hope you like it!

Soft touches and whispered words tugged him away from murky dreams. 

“Darling boy, time to wake up.” Hannibal traced his face with a fingertip, from his forehead, over his nose, across his mouth, and down over his chin. Will stretched, pointing his toes and enjoying the way his onesie made him feel contained and safe. 

Will didn’t fight it, didn’t want to fight it. He was warm and comfortable, still a little clumsy from sleep, so when Daddy opened the crib up and led him out by the hand, he followed, knuckling the sleep out of his eyes and trusting that he wouldn’t run into anything. 

“I’ve made you some dinner. Your nap lasted longer than I’d anticipated, but I think you needed the rest. You also need some nourishment.” Hannibal winked at him and Will’s face heated, but he wasn’t sure why. It just made him feel funny when Daddy looked at him like that, all soft and open. 

A segmented plate slid in front of him. It smelled so good, and his tummy rumbled with it. “Here’s some homemade dinosaur nuggets--” 

“And your homemade ketchup?” Will asked. Daddy pressed his lips together and gave Will _the look_ \--anytime he interrupted that happened--but nodded and ruffled his hair. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t trust the store with such things. Also, you have some cauliflower, since I know you object to broccoli,” he continued. 

“Mmm, feels better in my mouth.” He chewed and gave a wiggle when Hannibal patted him on the shoulder before getting his own dish. 

Daddy sat across from him, and Will had to stifle giggles every time their eyes met. Instead he kicked his feet out until they tangled with Daddy’s, who kept trapping them until Will gasped with laughter, then releasing. 

After dinner, Hannibal led him to the living room, where the fireplace crackled and a huge chair awaited. Hannibal took his seat, and then pulled Will in to curl up on his lap. 

“Thanks, Daddy,” Will said, voice thick with gratitude and love. “I love you so much. More than dinosaurs. More than…” he paused to wrack his brain, “...than Ser Duckie!” 

“Wow, that’s a lot of love to give, sweetheart.” Daddy kissed his forehead, holding his mouth there for several moments before resting his cheek on top of Will’s head. “I love you very much, too.” 

“More than ‘lana?” Will mumbled, cheeks warming as he ducked his face against Hannibal’s chest. 

“Of course. I could love no one as much as I love you.” Daddy tightened his hold on Will, almost squishing him. 

But he needed that. Needed to feel safe. Loved. Wanted. 

“Even though we...we’re…” he couldn’t think of the words he wanted, and he made a frustrated little noise. 

Hannibal shushed him. “Darling, we are perfect as we are.” 

“But we’re not...normal.” His insecurity brought him up a bit out of his little space, but Hannibal’s grip didn’t waver. If anything, he brought Will closer to him. 

“As if I would settle for a relationship that was anything so pedestrian as _normal_. We’re perfect. The rest of the world can burn, my darling, and it wouldn’t matter.” Daddy frowned down at him. “What brought this on? You’ve never questioned my commitment to you before.” 

Will swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. “‘lana kept telling me about dinners and stuff. You went on dates with her. You kissed her.” He kicked his feet out over the plush arm of the chair.

“ _She_ kissed _me_ ,” Hannibal responded. “I scolded her for it, believe me. And I didn’t let her do it again. I also didn’t ask her to accompany me to any events after that.” 

“But I’m not gonna. We don’t do the stuff she talked about. Sex stuff.” His face burned so hot that Hannibal’s hand provided a shockingly cool contrast as he tipped Will’s face up. 

“I will never ask you for anything you’re uncomfortable with. I don’t need you to force yourself to do something you hate, sweetheart. I need all of you, and that’s what you give me.” He tickled Will’s cheek. “I’m perfectly happy and satisfied with our current arrangement.” 

“I just--I want you to be happy Daddy. So happy. You really are?” Will’s voice broke. “Even though--” 

“Even though.” Daddy got a hankie from--somewhere, Will wasn’t sure--and wiped the few tears from his face. “Now, pick out which book you’d like me to read to you.” 

Will scrunched his face in thought. On other days he might want something more complicated, like A Wrinkle in Time, but when he was this small, he turned to his favorite topic. “Um. Clifford? The Halloween one. Then can we look at Good Dog Carl again?” 

“Ah, a fine selection.” Daddy set aside the rest, and thumbed open the first page. “I’m Emily Elizabeth,” he began, and Will lost himself in the cadence of his Daddy’s voice. 

By the time they got to the end of Good Dog Carl, which was more pictures than words even though Daddy made up a story anyway, Will squirmed in place. “Daddy. Hafta...hafta go.” He whimpered in his discomfort, hips rocking back and forth as he tried to keep from having an accident.

Big boys weren’t supposed to have accidents, and alarm sent shivers through him. His breathing hitched.

“That’s fine, darling. That’s why you’re wearing a diaper. Go as you need to. I’ll clean you up after.” Daddy’s breath across his ear made him shake and he got goosebumps all over. Something settled in his chest, a ball of fear or shame but twisted into warmth. Not bad, not bad, he wasn’t bad. Daddy’s arms still trapped Will in place, and he struggled against them, against himself. 

It didn’t take long before the inevitable happened. Silent tears slipped out as his bladder overwhelmed him, and he trembled, his hips giving a couple more twitches before stilling in relief, his thighs relaxed now that there was nothing to hold back. 

“That’s my sweet boy. Let it go. Daddy will put a fresh diaper on you, and you’ll feel so much better. I’ll take care of everything.” 

Those words. _I’ll take care of everything._ He kept saying that, and with the repetition, Will sank deeper, grew smaller, and hid so much less. 

Daddy would take care of everything. 

Will cried as his bladder finished emptying, his diaper heavy, damp, and stinging against his tender bits. “Sorry, Daddy, sorry,” he sobbed, and Daddy shushed him again. 

“You’re such a good boy. Daddy’s good boy, look at you, using your diaper just like you were told. I’m going to clean you up, and powder you, and make you much more comfortable. Then we can have some cocoa. How does that sound?” He brought one arm under Will’s knees, the other still clamped in place, and stood. 

“G-good,” Will stammered between sobs, and he wrapped his arms around Daddy’s neck, holding on with everything he had. 

Daddy had the changing blanket spread out already, like he’d known this would happen. Maybe he had. He set Will on his feet and drew the onesie down and off, leaving him in just the wet cloth diaper. 

Will wrapped his arms around himself, but then Daddy pressed Bowie the Fishie into his arms, and he clung to its comforting plush form while he was changed. 

When the tears started again, Daddy made soothing shushing noises and patted his belly before putting him into his onesie. This one felt different, even softer, and it had duckies all over it. Not as good as Ser Duckie. 

No duckie was as good as he was. 

Daddy didn’t even try to get him onto his feet, merely hoisted him up again and let Will settle again as he went to the kitchen. He made a small noise of surprise at the new addition next to the island. 

At some point, maybe during his nap, Will didn’t know, a sturdy high chair had appeared in the kitchen. It looked right, and even more, it felt right when Hannibal snugged him into place, putting the tray down in front of him and locking it across Will’s front. 

But then he turned away, taking a pot out and filling it with milk. Will knew all of this, he got it, but at the same time he felt abandoned. He squeezed Bowie with a whimper.

“Daddy, don’t go,” he whispered, as Hannibal set the pot down and turned on the stovetop. “Daddy!” Will raised his voice and smacked a hand down on the tray. He jumped when it made a surprisingly loud noise. 

“William, I am right here,” Hannibal said in a firm, calm voice. He finished setting up as Will’s breathing hitched again. “Daddy has to make cocoa, and there is only one way to do so properly.” 

“Choc’late?” Will’s lip stopped its tremble right there, and his attention locked onto Hannibal’s hands as he got down a package and then deposited three large bars of chocolate onto the tray. 

“I need you to break these up for me. Can you do that, Will?” Hannibal asked, eyes sparkling and crinkled at the corners, lips twitching up into a smile as Will immediately got to work. 

By the time he finished, most of the chocolate made it into the pot -- Daddy hadn’t objected when that one piece...okay, those three pieces...made it into Will’s mouth, their bittersweet flavor exploding over his tongue. Daddy went back to the stove and dropped chocolate in as he stirred the mixture, and after what felt like _forever_ , he took it off the heat. 

Will’s eyes widened when Hannibal went into the top cabinet and brought down one of the--were those--

“Bottles?” He squirmed, his voice cracking on the question. “For me?”

“Yes, well, I certainly wouldn’t expect you to drink from anything as bulky as a mug, little one,” Daddy explained as he got out a jar of...stuff, powder he tipped into the bottle. Then he poured the hot cocoa in, topped it with the nipple--and Will was already flushing at the thought of suckling on it--and shook it and shook it until he stopped to squeeze a few drops against the inside of his left wrist. 

“Perfect,” Daddy whispered, then put the bottle down just out of reach and took the tray off of the high chair, and lifted Will onto his hip like it was nothing. 

Will hid his face against Daddy’s neck and just breathed as he was carried. After a small readjustment, his tummy swooped as Daddy sank back into the chair and started swaying to and fro. 

“Okay, little duck, it’s time for you to have your bottle,” Daddy murmured, and he rearranged Will until he was curled in his lap, head supported by Hannibal’s arm, legs draped over the arm of the rocking chair. 

The rubber tip of the bottle brushed his lips, back and forth, back and forth, little drops of chocolate-flavored goodness swiping across his mouth until he licked at them. Daddy slid the nipple in, easy as you please, and Will peered up at him while he suckled. 

The rhythm--of the chair, of drinking from a bottle, of Daddy’s humming--slid Will down into a comfortable doze, eyes half-lidded but open enough to connect. Time lost all meaning.

Daddy’s eyes were so focused, locked onto Will’s but seeming to take in each shift of expression, and every so often the corners would crinkle in a small smile. Will smiled back, every time, and then Daddy would have to wipe away the cocoa that dribbled out the sides of his mouth with the soft towel he’d brought in with him. 

They kept on this way until the bottle emptied, and Will’s belly felt nice and full, but not heavy, just comfy. He wiggled a little, and Daddy sat him up and patted his back. A burp worked its way out, then another, and then Will sighed, slumping onto Daddy’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. 

“‘ove you, Daddy,” he mumbled into the softness of Daddy’s shirt, and tucked his arms in, fingers twitching in tiny kneading motions. 

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” Daddy whispered back. “I think it’s time to lay down for a little while.” 

“‘m not sleepy,” Will protested with a yawn, then closed his mouth around his thumb and suckled on that. 

“Of course you’re not,” Daddy agreed, the amusement in his voice enough to make Will giggle. “But stretching out and taking a small rest will be good for you.” 

He settled Will into his crib, the blankets and stuffies all around, but when he went to move away, Will latched onto his shirt. “Daddy, don’t go.” His chest clenched at the thought of being all alone, and he swallowed hard as he avoided meeting Hannibal’s gaze. 

“Shh,” Daddy soothed. “Okay, little duck, I won’t go.” And with that, he methodically removed his socks, pants, and shirt, leaving himself in an undershirt and boxer briefs. 

He curled around Will, resting his hand right on his tummy and rubbing in slow, soft circles. Will tilted his head to the side and gave a wiggle until his head pressed against Hannibal’s chest. 

The world grew hazy and warm around Will, and he tumbled into sleep with the sound of his Daddy’s heartbeat leading the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)! And follow me on [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/dena_celeste)!
> 
> Join us in the multi-fandom paradise of Fandom Hell on Discord by clicking [here](https://discord.gg/7Sa4b4D)! Don't forget to check out the Read-Me and Hear-Ye-Hear-Ye channel for rules and such. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)! And follow me on [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/dena_celeste)!
> 
> Join us in the multi-fandom paradise of Fandom Hell on Discord by clicking [here](https://discord.gg/7Sa4b4D)! Don't forget to check out the Read-Me and Hear-Ye-Hear-Ye channel for rules and such. <3


End file.
